The ion channel forming colicins A,B. E1, Ia, I and N all kill bacterial cells selectively by co-opting bacterial active transport pathways and forming voltage-gated ion conduction channels across the plasma membrane of the target bacterium. We would like to collect higher resolution data (previously seen to approximately 2.3 E) to view structural aspects in more detail.